1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new antiviral antibiotic complex, to its production and recovery, and to its use to inhibit the growth of various Gram-positive and Gram-negative bacteria and of viruses, representative of which is the herpes simplex virus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
H. Kawaguchi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,237, disclose the production and recovery of the BU-2231 antibiotic complex and separation of two glycopeptide antibiotics, BU-2231 A and BU-2231 B, from the complex, by fermentation of a BU-2231-producing strain of Streptoalloteichus hindustanus (ATCC 31158) followed by treatment using ion exchange chromatographic techniques to separate the co-produced aminoglycoside complex from the desired BU-2231 complex.